10 0
Dalaran Caves Alpha Version 10.0 is a patch that was released on 9th Dec 2016 10.1 * Several Bugfixes Assassin * Poison Mastery DPS is reduced to 20/28/36/44/52 from 45/55/65/75/85 * Vanish Cooldown is prolonged to 4s from 2.5s * Shadow Step bonus attack speed is reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 40/50/60/70/80% Dragonmaw Rider * Disabled since 10.1b till 11.0 Giant Dino * Forked Lighting Mana Cost is reduced to 10 from 25 * Repulsive Lightings base damage is increased to 60 from 40 * Repulsive Lightings damage increase per bounce is increased to 50% from 20% * Repulsive Lightings searching AoE is changed to 300/600/900/1200/1500 from 350/425/500/575/650 * Damage of Land of the Storm is now also increased by 100% of GD's strenght. Spooky Shade * Increased strenght per level to 2 from 1.8 10.0b & 10.0c Changed health of towers, as well as their attack speed. * Final 2 towers: 5000 HP (from 2000), +60% AS * Pre-final tower: 4000 HP (from 2000), +40% AS * Inner Tower: 3000 HP (from 2000), +20% AS Assassin * She can no longer wear the Sphere of Levitation * Fixed a bug that Poison Mastery damage wasn't exact * Reduced MS boost of Vanish to 10% from 60% * Casting of Vanish makes assassin invisible after a short delay now Forest Huntress * She has no longer "New Aim" ability. She has "Select Bear (X)" instead, that selects bear instantly. * Duration of the Freezing trap is increased to 40 seconds from 5 seconds * Increased hitbox of the freezing trap General * Moved Dark Priest Pit. There's a portal to the new pit now. The new pit also contains an independent cave. * Gold per second rate is increased to 4 from 2 * Base creeps' bounty reward is reduced by 20 * Hero bounty reward is increased to 200 + 25/lvl from 100 + 5/lvl Items Pipe of Insight * Bonus AD is reduced to 25 from 40 Rod of Necromancy * Bonus AD is reduced to 55 from 100 Ultimate Cloak * Bonus AD is reduced to 60 from 100 * Bonus Agility is reduced to 40 from 50 Deadly Strenght * Bonus AD is reduced to 55 from 100 Staff of Silence * Base price is increased to 1100 from 350 Burning Cloak * Base price is increased to 900 from 350 Wand of Cyclone * Base price is increased to 1450 from 350 Healing Ward * Base price is increased to 650 from 350 Infernal Stone * Base price is increased to 1600 from 350 Pendant of Mana * Mana provided is reduced to 800 from 1500 Pendant of Energy * Intelligence provided is reduced to 40 from 50 Wisp * Removed "Revive" spell * They have insane HP reg now Legends * Following legends are new: Assassin, Forest Huntress * Each legend has 2 HP/s and 1 MP/s now [[Unholy Timestriker|'Unholy Timestriker']] Healing of Wounds * removed (New!) Dimensional Portal * Summons a portal into a timeless world. Each enemy that comes near to the portal will be unable to do any action for a short while Midnight Mirana * she got hotkeys Boost * Duration is reduced to 3 seconds from 4 * Bonus attack speed is changed to 140/185/230% from 120/180/240% Troll Princess Sharp Barrage * Increased the chance to avoid the sharp attack to 35% from 20% Spooky Shade * Base Attack Damage is reduced by 12 * Movement Speed is reduced to 360 from 370 Halluncination * Evasion chance is reduced to 10/15/20/25/30% from 20/25/30/35/40% Curse * Duration is changed to 2.1/2.5/2.9/3.3/3.7s from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4s Corporeal Blades * Damage is reduced to 30/50/70 from 18/30/42 * Scaling is changed to (+1 wave/50 str) from (+1 wave/8 str) * There's a little cooldown now Makrura Lord * Base AD is reduced by 7 * Base MS is reduced to 350 from 365 Tidal Wave * Cooldown is prolonged to 11s from 7s Unkillable * Cooldown is prolonged to 210/190/170s from 210/165/120s Category:Patch